The City of Light
by avidreader96
Summary: (Crossover: The100/Star-Crossed) The City of Light exists, but not where Murphy and Jaha thought. It's actually the ocean peoples Lincoln was trying to take Octavia to. The tribe is known as the Atriakru, descendants of the aliens known as the Atrians who had come to earth in 2013. This story follows their leader, Taydem, and Clarke finds them when she leaves to recover, post S.2.
1. Chapter 1

The children see it first, whatever _it_ is. They were playing on the hill and come running back yelling about the sky falling. Everyone in the village went to the water's edge to see the thing that was falling from the sky.

The loud _pop_ as the thing got closer let the adults know that what they were seeing was real. When it appeared to catch on fire, we did not worry because it was so far away and falling away from us. When pieces began to fall off, we still did not worry because it was still far away. When the thing crashed, we could hear the sound despite being at the ocean's edge on our island, far away from the territory of the Trigedakru.

Declan and myself are the twin leaders of the Atriakru, we've been leading them for seven years now, since we turned eighteen, and we have never seen anything like this. We're already on the beach when the rest of the village comes rushing down the hill. Upon urging from the children, we both look up from helping the recently returned fishermen to search the sky.

"I wonder what is in it," is my first reaction as we watch it begin to fall apart. I am always monitoring the unknown for dangers to our people.

Declan glances at me, and while he understands my need to know our people are safe, he wonders "where will it land?"

I understand the meaning behind his question; he wonders who among the alliance of the 12 peopled will be affected by this new…thing. Declan always thinks about our relationship with the other tribes. I also understand he's making a point. Since it isn't landing near us, we will likely have to deal with the fallout from the other tribes before facing this new potential danger.

After we heard the distant sound of the crash, Declan begins ushering our people, who are chattering excitedly and worriedly, back to their responsibilities. I, however, continue to watch the plume of smoke rising in the distance.

Declan comes to stand with me again. As we contemplate the smoke plume rising in the distance, I feel a smirk creep onto my face. Declan notices,

"What are you smiling at, Taydem?"

"Lexa's going to be pissed." I say, and Declan grins with me.

Just because we are a part of the alliance, doesn't mean we like everyone. We respect Lexa, she has done much for one so young, but she is hard to get along with. We have different ideas on how to lead our peoples. As a result, the Atriakru only journey to Polis when necessary.

Besides, Lexa is amusing when she is agitated.

[]

I'm not surprised when Declan enters my home during my meditations; I heard him come up the steps. Living on the island, near the water, means the threat of flooding is real, so our homes are built on raised platforms.

"There's a trader come with news you should hear," is all he will tell me, forcing me to walk down to the market with him, and I'm not excited – his voice tells me I will not like what I hear.

I know this trader; Ori has been trading here since his father trained him, and recently he's been bringing his own son, Ivo, along with him. They are a well-liked family, always fair in their trading. They also travel the widest for their goods, so often return with news, stories, gossip, and sometimes notes from other tribes.

Today, Ivo is nodding along emphatically with whatever his father is saying. As soon Declan and I are near enough, I hear the words "Sky People" and my lip curls. My brother wears a similar look of disdain.

The so-called Sky People are the ones who fell from the sky not long ago, and tall tales of them have spread far and wide, with another falling alone only days after the first group.

" – and so Anya agreed to meet with the leader of the Sky People, a girl with golden hair who is called Clarke. Lincoln of the Trigedakru and his Sky-girl, Octavia of the Skaikru – oh! _Heda_ Taydem, _Hedum_ Declan, how wonderful to see you." Ori says as he bows slightly. Ivo follows suit, and we nod to the young boy, causing a blush of pride that the leaders of the Atriakru would pay him such respect.

"Ori," I begin, "would you mind coming by later for some drink? I would like to hear the news you bring for myself, at a time when I can ask questions."

Anyone can tell that, while it's phrased as a question, it's not meant to be one. The look of Declan's face as he stands just behind me to my left reinforces the order.

Ori is unfazed, long since understanding that tribal rules change wherever he goes, and he is good at not ruffling feathers or egos belonging to leaders. He simply does as he is told.

"Of course, Taydem, as you wish." I nod and turn to walk to the beach, Declan following, understanding that we have much to discuss. We pass many members of our tribe, and we smile and nod, but none try to stop us, knowing innately that we do not wish to be disturbed.

We stop when we reach the ocean, the water lapping up around our ankles. We look across the water, toward where we know the territory of the Trigedakru to be located. Without looking down, I know the vine-like birthmarks that wind their way up my right ankle are glowing a bright blue in the water, and the slightly more block-like set on Declan's left ankle are glowing as well.

"The attempt to forge a truce between Anya's people and the Sky People didn't work," Declan tells me, "I heard Ori say that much before coming to get you. The Sky People became violent."

"I am not surprised," I sigh, "look at how violently they fell to the Earth." I continue to look at the water, thinking hard.

"We should have intervened from the beginning." Declan says, disgust dripping from his words at how Lexa and Anya have handled the situation.

"Perhaps, but it is not helpful to reflect regretfully on the past. We cannot change it now." Still, I am thinking about the ramifications of a failed truce meeting.

The way Declan and I lead our people is very different from the ways of the Trigedakru. Perhaps it is our Atrian ancestry, but we see things very differently. Where Lexa prefers to instill fear, we see fear as detrimental - it breeds discontent. It is a reason our leaders die of natural causes rather than violence. Declan and I work for the respect we command. We train our warriors, and we practice with them, we eat with our people, hunt with them, visit them when they are sick, and play with the children. Lexa prefers to separate herself from them, and it has only gotten worse since Costia was killed. She cares for her people, and she is serving them the best way she knows how, so we respect her; we have simply determined to agree to disagree. We also know not to interfere with each other's ways.

"We will let them play out this course," I say finally.

"But pay close attention to the development." Declan finishes for me.

[]

"Sister-mine!" I hear from across the market. I look up from playing on an old chess board with a little girl to see Declan coming toward us.

"Welcome back, brother-mine." I respond, smiling while standing to greet him. He has just returned from a trip to the Trigedakru territory.

We embrace before he tells me, "There is a messenger of Lexa's who has come here with me."

I look to the little girl, "We will finish this game later, Lyn, I must attend to something."

She grins and nods, scampering off to find her mother for lunch.

Declan and I begin walking to the beach where he left the messenger with a couple of warriors.

"What message does he bring, brother-mine?"

"He doesn't bring one, he waits to return with our decision." He says, cryptically.

"Our decision on what?" I question, but he only tells me to be patient.

Once we reach the beach, I learn Lexa requests that we join them in fighting the Mountain Men to free their people and those of the Sky People. Declan bids the warriors to take the messenger for food and drink in the market while we discuss.

Again, I find myself standing in the water, looking toward the mainland. When Declan joins me, he speaks first,

"I don't think we should." he says definitively, and it surprises me. Usually he is the one looking to our relationship with the others, the first to suggest assisting them.

"Explain." I say, because, though I agree, I'm curious.

"The Mountain is strong, it has technology we do not. They have not survived for so long being weak. There will be mass death on both sides. The Sky People's numbers have expanded, and I do not wish to bring their attention to us, if the rumors of the Sky Peoples' ferocity is true – we know nothing of them as an enemy."

"And we should not risk our people on a risky mission to save people who are not us. People who are possibly even our enemy." I finish.

Our decision is made, and the messenger is rowed back to the mainland.

[]

It is not long after that traders begin coming with stories of the formidable _Heda_ Lexa, and the fierce Sky People leader Clarke. They tell of the destruction of Tondc. Declan and I are interested in the tales of Lexa abandoning her allies for a deal offered by the enemy. We understand her decision, but we worry about the retaliation of the Sky People.

The best stories, however, tell of the golden-haired Clarke, who rescued her people nearly single-handedly, and wiped out the Mountain Men. The stories include more of the Sky People's names, and they become famous. Clarke's second, the strong and charismatic Bellamy, the Sky-person-turned-Trigedakru Octavia, the fierce Sky person who fell to Earth alone, Raven, and sometimes those who were trapped in the Mountain, like Monty, who helped Clarke kill the mountain.

All the tribes were fascinated by the stories. When they heard Clarke had left her people to travel alone, they cautiously roamed the woods, both excited at the possibility of meeting her, and wary of what she was capable of.

Though none of the Atriakru ever thought one of them would run into her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a last minute decision on Declan's part to join the trip to the mainland. Swatting a bothersome mosquito from the back of his neck, he can't help but ruefully contemplate the choice. His sister, Taydem, wasn't fond of the idea of him going with the group of traders. As the leaders of the Atriakru, they worried for their people, and the developments in alliances since the arrival of the Sky People had them concerned.

So, when the traders came to them and requested the semi-annual trading trip still take place, they determined to allow it, but only if some of the warriors accompanied them. Declan was not originally part of the group to be going, but the night before he had a feeling he should go, and when he visited Taydem to discuss it, she agreed he should follow his gut – even though he could tell she didn't like it.

Luckily, they had been travelling for two weeks, and today was the last day before they started back toward the coast – a two day journey, with only one village stop along the way.

Declan had considered what he would do if they were to come across any of the Sky People, but it turned out to not be an issue. They had visited one village where the people told them how to get to the Sky People camp, but they had no interest. Taydem had given clear orders that they were not to seek them out.

With a long sigh and a small smile, Declan watched as one of the Atriakru traders cunningly traded for a child's toy. He knew the man was soon going to welcome his second child, and he was very excited.

Walking around, he noticed a woman with an array of weapons laid out; ever curious about how the Trigedakru made their knives, he went to investigate. He had picked up a couple and weighed their balance while getting a feel for the handle. Then, he spotted one, with delicate metalwork, in an interesting light blue color, which looked like vines. He picked it up, and it was too light for his taste, but the double-edge was sharp, and he decided he should get it for Taydem. It did, after all, have her vine-like birthmarks on it.

"A small one for you, is it not?" asks the young woman at the stall after watching him study the knife for a few moments.

Declan chuckles, "Not for me – my sister," he explains. He turns to face her more fully, and she sucks in a breath, realizing who he is.

She bows her head quickly, "My apologies, _Hedum_, I had not realized," but he waves away her apology.

"Did you make this?" he asks, still holding the knife, balancing it on the edge of his finger.

"Yes, _Hedum_, it is one of my favorites." The then young woman blushes for admitting such a thing.

"Then the trade should be of equal measure in skill." Declan tells her, complimenting her while trying to think what he could give her in trade.

She blushes again at the praise before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. Declan watches in amusement, curious as to what she is working up the courage to ask.

"Perhaps a dagger of uniquely Atriakru making, in trade for such a unique dagger?" she says, with a remarkable amount of confidence. The Atriakru are notoriously protective of trade secrets, and even when they trade, it is not typically with things others could glean the technique from. Salt, shells, whale meat, yes, but weapons, not usually.

Declan smiles, suddenly knowing exactly what he will trade.

He places the dagger down for a moment before reaching up and removing a chain from around his neck. On it is a long red crystal, roughly four inches long, and two inches wide. He shows the woman the crystal.

"While it is a gorgeous necklace, I'm afraid it is not of equal craftsmanship to the dagger." The woman says, with only some hesitation.

"Ah, but it is not what it appears." Declan says cryptically, leaning closer over the small table so others wouldn't see.

He uses his thumb nail to release a discreet catch hidden it the top of the crystal, near the chain. And a dagger pops out from within.

The young woman jumps back, suppressing a startled gasp, but immediately retakes her spot, eyes wide, and laughing.

"My sister says it is a dagger made for slitting a man's throat," Declan tells her, "and she has one very much like this one, but the crystal is a different color. And this one is not blood-broken yet."

"'Blood-broken?'" she asks.

"It is a custom of the Atriakru. In order to make the blade yours, you temper it with some of your blood. A small cut along the meat of the thumb, and it is bound to you." He says with a smile, watching the astonishment on her face.

"Do we have a trade?" He asks her.

"Yes, _Hedum_, we have a trade." She says triumphantly, handing him the dagger he had put down, and taking the crystal dagger.

"You slide the blade back in by pressing it firmly against a piece of wood or other flat surface." He says, sliding the dagger into his belt.

She just smiles and admires her new acquisition after placing the chain over her head.

Declan glances around the stall one more time, and his gaze snags on something new.

"What is that?" he asks, pointing to the piece of paper laid under a couple of knives to keep it flat.

"Oh, an artist came through just yesterday. I traded with her a small knife for a drawing."

"May I see it?" he inquires quietly.

This time she hears the order from the _Hedum_ instead of the request of a patron. She hands the paper over without comment.

It's exquisitely done, Declan decides. The artist has drawn the vendor-girl in the midst of dealing with another customer. Her eyes on fire during the deal, and all the detail of the knives are present. He can pick out some of them on the table before him.

It's rare to find a true artist among the tribes. The Atriakru attempt to foster the arts more than others, but a true gift is rare. Himself and Taydem were gifted in multiple art forms. Among the Trigedakru, he knew of Lincoln and a couple of others who enjoyed drawing. The Ice Nation has some skilled workers, though they specialize in different crafts and do not travel much.

"Do you know where the artist is heading?" he inquires, handing the drawing back.

"No, _Hedum_, she did not say, but…" she starts hesitantly.

He waits patiently, watching her glace around the make sure no others would hear.

"When I asked who she was trading with here, she said she was travelling on her own. She is young, and I thought it odd. But then, I remembered the stories of the Sky People's leader. This artist, she had golden hair and blue eyes, just like the stories say of _Clarke_." Declan notices the name is said even quieter than the rest, and in equal parts reverence and fear. He wonders idly what other stories did not reach the islands that could instill such a response.

"I see" he says, thinking hard to himself.

"_Hedum_, I think she may have been heading toward the coast, though she said she didn't have a destination in mind. Perhaps you will find her." She says excitedly.

"Perhaps," Declan says quietly, while inclining his head to her in farewell, "perhaps."

[]

Over the fire that night, the group of Atriakru admire each other's new wares and share a meal. The other warriors agree that Taydem will appreciate the knife.

Declan watches over his people as they eat together, but part of his mind is focused on the Sky People leader, possibly out in the forest now. He had thought they would get through the trip without running into any Sky People, but now, he isn't so sure.

[]

On their last day on the mainland, Declan could swear he smells the salt of the ocean he loves so much. He can tell the others have missed it as well, as everyone's steps get a little faster, and the mood more chipper.

Declan had sent a group hunting this morning, intending to bring some deer meat as a gift to the tribe who keeps their boats when they go on these trips. They live on the coast, and there is some inter-marriage between the Atriakru and this village of the Trigedakru. They share a love of the ocean, and it helps strengthen their bond. The hunters had returned not long ago with their kill, and Declan was relaxed knowing they were only an hour from the coast, then they would be almost home.

Suddenly, one of the warriors walking at the front of the group calls out a warning – he's spotted something. Declan had let himself fall to the middle of the group to talk to a couple of the older traders, but when the signal to stop comes, he retakes his place at the front, his trident held in his right hand.

"What did you see?" he asks quietly, straining his senses to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm not sure. There was a disturbance in the bushes up ahead, and then there was flash of color. I didn't get a good look." Says the warrior.

"Well done, Chave, noticing the little things can save lives." Declan reassures him.

"Nell," Declan calls out, calling the female warrior to the front, "you're our best tracker, see what you can find and we'll follow."

Nell's grey eyes flash and she darts away silently, already picking up the trail.

"Chave, Reed, and Lyra, with me, everyone else, guard your position here."

They head out after Nell, and it only takes a few minutes before they hear her call out.

"_Hedum_."

They fan out behind Nell in a clearing. The other side is a tangle of fallen logs and vines, and is clearly what stopped the person fleeing from continuing on.

Declan walks up behind Nell and taps her shoulder. She take his spot in line with the other warriors as he faces the girl.

She's taken up a fighting stance. She's balanced on her toes, with a expression determined, and a small knife ready in her hand.

But Declan notices all of these things as a part of his training, his attention has been caught by the girl's features. There's no doubt she's attractive, but that's not why she has his attention. Her hair is golden and her eyes blue. And it's still not these things that confirms for him who she is.

He sees the sadness behind the determination in her eyes. He can see the weight she bears, and he recognizes it. It's the weight of making too many choices between bad and worse. He recognizes the weight from his mother's eyes, and the resignation of responsibility from those of his sister, and his own when he looks at his reflection in still water.

He speaks first, "You have nothing to fear from us." He backs up his claim by placing his trident back into its sheath on his back. He hears the others follow suit as they put their weapons away. Besides, this girl may be a formidable leader, but he can tell from the way she stands that he wouldn't need a weapon to defend himself from her.

She still doesn't speak, but he sees her eyes glance behind him at the others' movements.

"I saw the drawing you made for the dagger vendor. You are very good."

She starts at his words, eyes going wide. He watches as the mention of art relieves some of the darkness in her gaze.

And he gets an idea.

"My name is Declan. My sister is the leader of the Atriakru. Have you heard of us?" he asks, weighing his words carefully.

She shakes her head minimally, still unsure about them, shifting her grip in her knife.

"We are a people who live on islands, about a day's rowing from the coast. We only come to the mainland to trade every now and again, and we are heading home now. We're part of the alliance of the twelve, but we keep to ourselves." He explains, making sure to include the distance they keep from the other tribes.

He turns to those behind him, "Taydem has been searching for a new artist. Looks as though we may have found one." He says the words lightly, but the expression he gives them is anything but light. They keep a straight face and show no surprise, but they can easily see he means to bring her with them, and they aren't to question it.

So they simply nod, and Lyra even produces a smile toward the girl.

He turns back to her, light expression back in place.

"If you'd like to come with us, we're about an hour from the coast, and we'll be back on the main island before nightfall. You would be welcomed there."

She finally relaxes her stance a bit, and she appears to be contemplating the offer. Declan is sure he knows her answer – he saw the allure distance from here holds for her.

The girl licks her lips before speaking. "I – " she starts, but has to stop and clear her throat when it cracks, "I'd like that. I'm Clarke." She says simply.

Declan only nods and turns to begin walking. He gestures for the others to go as well – to their credit, they didn't react to her name. After a few steps, he hears her begin to follow.

"Chave, Reed, go ahead and let the others know everything is fine."

He doesn't have to tell them to pass along the message to the others: leave her in peace. Reed's mother was close with his own, and Reed knows the look of a run-down leader nearly as well as he does. He'll make sure the others listen.

Declan intends to help this girl, he only hopes Taydem feels the same.


End file.
